


Where the Love Light Gleams

by gluedwithgold



Series: Toy Store 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, J3 - Freeform, M/M, Meant To Be, Rimming, Schmoop, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold/pseuds/gluedwithgold
Summary: Jensen and Jeff are happy together, running their toy store, but tensions are rising with the Christmas season. When a sad Jared comes into the store, he tugs on both of their hearts, but it turns out maybe it's a bit more than just that.





	Where the Love Light Gleams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whispered_story](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/gifts).



> Written for the 2017 SPN J2 Xmas Exchange for the wonderful [whispered_story](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story) using her prompt of "J2, Christmas-themed fic - go wild". Well, I went so wild as to make it J3 and fill it with so much schmoop it'll probably give you a toothache. Merry Christmas, love! <3
> 
> Beta-read by [non_tiembo_mala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala), who was brave enough to slog through my first threesome porn and help me clear up where all those arms and legs were actually going. Love you!

Jensen slammed the office door, stalked through the storeroom, then paused at the door leading out to the shop. A few deep breaths to rein in his anger, and he pushed through, weaving his way around the displays of toys to step back behind the register. The store was still empty of customers, so no one would have seen him fuming, but better to keep his bad mood in the back. 

Another damn fight with Jeff. If they made it through to Christmas without killing each other, it’d be a miracle. Three more weeks, that’s all they had to get through, then they could relax. Jensen picked up the paperwork he’d been working on and sat back down at the counter. 

Eight years ago, fresh out of college and on his own for the first time, Jensen had been excited with the rush of Christmas time in a toy store. It was supposed to be a short term job, but he’d stayed on working with Jeff because he found he enjoyed the kids and the whimsy of Morgan's Treasure Chest – Jeff had a vision for the place, shying away from cheap, trendy toys and keeping it stocked with unique merchandise that was hard to find anywhere else, and the kids that came in were always filled with awe and joy. Falling in love with the owner was just a bonus. Two years in, Jensen and Jeff were a solid couple and worked together like a well-oiled machine. 

Now, though, the stress of retail at the holidays was wearing them both thin, and they tended to take it out on each other. But it wasn’t just the holidays anymore. The arguing and short tempers had never fully faded from last Christmas. Their frequent spats were never serious, and they always made up quickly, but Jensen was finding himself wanting to escape. Not forever – he didn’t want to walk away from Jeff or the store – but he needed a change. 

Jensen set the clipboard aside and leaned back in his chair. It’d been over a month since either of them had taken a day off. Matt had quit with just a few days notice, and the only person to respond to their help wanted ad had been a retiree who only wanted to work a few hours a week. Maybe Jeff would consider closing up for a couple days after the holidays. They could both use a little time away from the store, maybe stay in bed and order take out for the duration. Jensen let that idea roll around in his head, his stomach fluttering a little at the thought when a pair of hands slipped over his shoulders and Jeff’s warm breath hit his neck. 

“I’m sorry, babe.” Jeff’s arms wrapped around Jensen’s chest, and his lips pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck. The tension fell away and Jensen leaned back into Jeff’s touch, letting out a soft sigh. 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry, too.” Jensen reached up to lay his hands over Jeff’s forearms, squeezing lightly. “We’re both pretty burned out, I think.” 

“Yeah.” Jeff nuzzled behind Jensen’s ear. “It’ll get better after the holidays.”

Jensen leaned his head back against Jeff’s shoulder.

“We should close up for a couple days. Maybe for New Year’s. It’ll be slow, and we both need it.” 

“That,” Jeff said, sliding around to face Jensen and press a quick peck of a kiss to his lips. “Is a great idea.” 

“Good.” Jensen grabbed Jeff’s waistband and tugged him closer, pulling him into the vee of his legs and leaned up for another kiss. Jeff sighed when he pulled away. 

“But for now, I need to get that new shipment out on the shelves.” Jeff smiled, running his fingers gently down Jensen’s cheek before stepping away. Jensen let out a sigh of his own. 

Jeff moved away to the small pile of boxes in front of one of the displays, and Jensen picked up the clipboard full of invoices again. They both worked quietly for a few minutes, until the bell over the door jingled, a cold burst of winter air swooping inside with the open door. Jensen looked up to see a tall, dark-haired man step inside with a bag dangling from his gloved fingers. He made his way across the store to the counter, and Jensen smiled up at him. 

“Hi, what can I do for you?” Jensen noticed the man’s messy, floppy hair was slightly greasy and there were dark circles under his eyes. 

“Hi, I, um… need to return this.” The man pulled the box from the bag, setting the unopened wooden pirate ship model on the counter. 

“Sure,” Jensen smiled as he took the receipt from the man’s outstretched hand. “Was there anything wrong with it?” 

“No, no… it was supposed to be a gift. For my boyfriend… um, my ex-boyfriend’s son.” The man’s breath hitched just a little. “I can’t give it to him now.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. But it’s not a problem. I’ll get you a refund,” Jensen said, looking up at the man just in time to see him blink tears away. He cast a quick glance over to Jeff, who, as expected was watching the exchange, his brow furrowed with concern. Turning back to the counter, Jensen typed the stock number from the receipt into the computer and returned the model to inventory, then counted out the cash from the till. 

The man tucked the cash into his wallet, then looked up at Jensen with a small smile. “Thanks. Um, happy holidays.” 

Jensen’s heart ached for the guy as he watched him turn and head for the door again. The sadness that wafted off the man somehow made the sniping and arguing between him and Jeff seem petty and meaningless. The man stopped just short of the door, his head angled down slightly, looking at the corner of the window before he turned back to Jensen. 

“Are you still looking for help?” he asked, pointing at the help wanted sign that was taped to the bottom corner of the window. Jensen smiled. 

“You have no idea.” Jensen nodded as the man walked back to the counter. “Full time for the next few weeks, through the holidays. A little less after that, probably thirty hours a week.” 

Jeff stepped up beside Jensen, and reached across the counter, offering the man his hand to shake. 

“I’m Jeff,” he said as they shook. “And this is Jensen.” 

“Jared Padalecki,” the man said, a small smile crossing his face, a hint of dimples peeking out. “I could really use the extra work right now. I’m a freelance writer, and my work is pretty steady, but now that I’ll be getting my own place something a little more secure would be great.” 

“Sounds like you’re going through a tough patch – that’s hard during the holidays,” Jeff said. Jared sighed, his shoulders slumping. 

“Yeah, it’s… been a rough couple of weeks. I’ve worked retail before – I was at Master’s Books all through college.” 

“Great!” Jeff glanced at Jensen, questioning. Jensen gave him a slight nod. “When can you start?” 

 

***

Jensen watched Jeff turn the key in the lock, tug on the handle once to check it, then spin around, wrapping an arm around Jensen’s shoulders as they headed down the sidewalk. It was dark and cold, but all the Christmas lights on the storefronts and trees lining Main Street made it feel festive rather than depressing. Jensen still loved the holidays in their little town, no matter how draining it was running a store this time of year. 

“Not a bad day, huh? Even if it started out a bit rough.” Jeff leaned in and kissed the side of Jensen’s head. 

Their morning argument had been forgotten after hiring Jared, and they’d spent some time working out a new schedule that allowed each of them a couple half-days off during the week now that they had more help. It’d done wonders to lessen the tension between them for the rest of the day. 

“Definitely. It’ll be a relief to have someone else helping out finally.” Jensen slid his arm around Jeff’s waist as they walked. 

“And he’s not bad to look at, either.” 

“Jeff!” Jensen swatted his chest with his free hand. 

“Oh, come on, you noticed too. The guy is gorgeous.” 

“Maybe.” Jensen leaned in closer. “Not as gorgeous as you, though.” 

“Suck up.” Jeff chuckled. 

“Hey, how about we order in and watch Netflix in bed tonight. To celebrate.” 

“Hmm. Does this plan include you naked in bed?” Jeff gave a squeeze to Jensen’s shoulder. 

“If that’s what it takes,” Jensen sighed, mocking resignation.

“I’ll get naked, too…” Jeff countered. 

“Hmm…” Jensen pretended to consider. “I suppose I’d be okay with that.” 

“Deal.” Jeff planted another kiss to Jensen’s temple, and they picked up their pace as they walked the few blocks home. 

 

***

 

Jensen could see Jared bundled up in his pea coat in front of the store from a block away. Clouds of steam billowed from both his nose and the travel mug of coffee he held as he stepped from foot to foot, trying to keep warm. Jensen picked up his pace as he approached, digging his key out of his pocket as he walked. 

“Morning.” Jensen’s voice was still a little gruff as he approached, so he put on a smile. 

“Good morning,” Jared stepped back from the door to let Jensen unlock it, the bell jingling brightly when he swung it open and motioned for Jared to head inside. “Hope it’s okay that I brought coffee?” 

“Dude. Coffee is practically a requirement here. Jeff’ll be along soon with a supply for us.” Jensen chuckled. “C’mon, I’ll show you where you can stash your coat and start giving you the tour.” 

“Great,” Jared said with a smile, bright white teeth and dimples lighting up his face.

Jensen cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“Either you’re a morning person, or you’re in a much better mood than you were yesterday,” he said as he led the way through the door to the storeroom. 

“A little of both, I guess,” Jared said, still smiling. “You have no idea how much of a relief it is to get this job.” 

“Oh yeah?” Jensen said as he shucked his coat, tossing it on one of the hooks while Jared did the same. “Things been a little tight for you?” 

“Well, not  _ yet–  _ it’s only been two weeks. But I had no idea how I was going to afford a security deposit for an apartment, and… well, my friend Chad is awesome for letting me stay with him and all, but if I have to live with him too much longer I might have to kill him.” 

“Ahh, right – the loyal pain in the ass friend, got it.” Jensen laughed. “We all have one of those. Mine is Chris.” 

“What’d Chris do now?” Jeff pushed through the doorway with two large cups of coffee in hand, smiling as he passed one to Jensen, who took it, eagerly breathing in the bitter scented steam. 

“I knew I loved you for a reason,” Jensen said, grinning at Jeff. “Jared’s been staying with a friend like Chris. We’re saving him from becoming a murderer.” 

“Ahhh. I understand.” Jeff nodded. “Well, glad we could help save you from a life on the lam then.” 

“I totally appreciate it. Prison orange really isn’t my color.” Jared chuckled. 

“Well, come on, Jared, I’ll show you around and get you started learning the register. You good, Jeff?” Jensen said as he headed toward the shop. 

“All set, babe. You kids play nice, now!” Jeff winked before ducking into the office. 

 

***

 

By noon, Jared had already caught on enough for Jensen to roam around the store, stocking and straightening shelves. They’d had enough time to chat a bit, and he’d learned that Jared had been with his ex for four years, and the breakup had been prompted by Michael’s lack of acceptance of Jared’s career choice. The guy had set up an interview at his own marketing firm without Jared’s knowledge, and when Jared refused to go, Michael had given him an ultimatum – get a ‘real’ job or get out. It was a pretty crappy situation, especially so close to the holidays. Jensen felt bad for him, because he was obviously in love with the guy, even if it sounded like he wasn’t any good for Jared. 

Hearing about it filled Jensen with a sense of gratitude. Of course, he and Jeff had always been on the same page, both happy to run Morgan's Treasure Chest and live their lives. But they were both supportive of each other’s interests – Jensen had tried painting a few years ago, and although he was terrible at it, Jeff always encouraged him. And Jensen was always happy to go on photography excursions with Jeff, even if they did end up traipsing around cow pastures most of the time. Jensen reminded himself he was really very lucky. 

The door to the storeroom banged closed, and Jensen looked up from the herd of stuffed animals he was straightening to see Jeff headed toward him, coat in hand. He glanced over at Jared, who was ringing up a sale over at the register, before stepping up to Jensen. 

“He’s doing good, huh?” Jeff said, smiling and nodding toward Jared. 

“He’s doing awesome. Gonna fit right in.” 

“Great. I’m going to get some lunch – soup and sandwich okay?” 

“Sounds good, thanks.” Jensen gave Jeff’s arm a squeeze. Jeff nodded and headed for the register just as the customer was leaving. 

“Jared, I’m going to grab some lunch – can I pick up something for you?” 

“Oh, umm…” Jared smiled, and nervously reached into his back pocket, tugging out his wallet.

“It’s on me, kiddo. A ‘welcome to Morgan's Treasure Chest’ gift.” Jeff smiled that kind, gentle smile as Jared’s shoulders relaxed and he put his wallet back. 

“Thank you, that’s really nice of you.” Jared returned Jeff’s smile. “Turkey sandwich?” 

“You got it.” Jeff winked, pulled on his coat and walked out the door. Jensen came up beside Jared and leaned on the counter. 

“Is he always like that?” Jared asked. 

“Like what?” Jensen smirked.

“I don’t know, you both are just… so  _ nice _ .” 

“Yeah, he’s always like that.” Jensen clapped a hand to Jared’s shoulder. “Intuitive, too. You don’t have enough money for lunch, do you?” 

“I…” Jared dropped his head and sighed. “Not even close. I was worried I’d be late so I didn’t have time to grab something from home.” 

“Dude, no… it’s fine if you’re a few minutes late, man.” Jensen shook his head. “You gotta eat, right?” 

“Yeah, right.” Jared ducked his head, and Jensen could see a slight blush high on his cheeks. “Thanks.” 

“And I thought you said things weren’t that tight yet?” 

“Well, maybe a little tighter than I let on.” Jared shrugged, his blush deepening and spreading. “Sorry, it’s just… well, it’s embarrassing.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Jensen said, pulling one of the chairs up to the counter and plopping down on it. “We’ve all been there. Is there any way we can help?” 

“No, no,” Jared said, straightening up and looking Jensen in the eye. “Giving me this job is going to make a huge difference, really.” 

Jensen narrowed his eyes at Jared. 

“Uh-huh.”

“Really, I’ll be fine.” Jared’s voice pitched a little higher. “Two weeks till payday, right?” 

“And until then?” Jensen cocked an eyebrow up.

“I… well, I bought groceries with the cash from that refund yesterday, so I should be set till then.” 

“Jared, that was forty five dollars. I was the one who handed it to you, remember?” 

“I just don’t want to owe anyone anything. I appreciate the concern, really, I do – but getting bailed out is how I got in this mess in the first place, so I’d rather just get through these few weeks on my own. Start fresh.” Jared shrugged.

“Getting bailed out? You mean your ex bailed you out once?” 

“Yeah, when we first got together. He helped me out, a lot. I was about to be on the streets and he took me in. That’s how we ended up living together.” 

“So then he…” 

“Made me pay him back everything I had in savings when we split up.” 

“What the hell! And you gave it to him?” 

“He had my laptop. I can’t work without it.” Jared shrugged.

Jensen growled.

“I’m sorry, Jared, but this guy was a douche. First he tells you to change your career, then he ransoms your computer? Jesus.” 

“I know it sounds bad, but… it’s just. He’s very pragmatic.”

“No, he’s a douche. A first rate, insensitive asshole.” 

Just then the bell jangled and Jensen darted his gaze from Jared to the door, breathing a sigh of relief to see it was Jeff, not a customer that could have heard him cursing. In a toy store. Jeff glanced from Jensen to Jared and back again. 

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” he said, eyebrows raised as he walked up to the counter and set down the bags of food he’d carried in. 

“We were just talking about what a raging cu–” Jensen cut himself off when Jeff cleared his throat. “What a sorry excuse for a human being Jared’s ex is.” 

“Oh, really?” Jeff says, pulling out sandwiches and cups of soup from the bags. 

“Yeah, the shithead took all of Jared’s money after kicking him out.” Jensen glanced over at Jared, whose head was lowered again, his face glowing red. 

“It really wasn’t like that, though,” Jared said, his voice soft. “I owed him.”

“Yeah? You said he had a kid, right?” Jeff said, unwrapping his sandwich while glancing up to see Jared nod. “How often did you take care of the kid?”

“Well, Michael worked a lot.” 

“Did he ever pay you for babysitting?” Jeff raised an eyebrow.

“No, but that’s just part of being in a relationship.” 

“Exactly. So is helping each other out of a bind.” Jensen pulled his cup of soup toward himself and tugged off the lid. Jared sighed. 

“I guess you’re right.” Jared poked at his sandwich. “God, I’m such an idiot.” 

“No, Michael’s the idiot,” Jeff said before taking a bite. “You’re better off without him. And we’ll help you get back on your feet. No repayment. Ever.” 

Jensen gave Jared a pat on the shoulder, then shot a small smile toward Jeff. He really was one lucky son of a bitch. 

 

***

 

It’d been a week since he started, and Jared couldn’t have been happier with his new job. Jeff and Jensen were awesome – they were fun to work with, and the nicest people. They’d taken Jared out to dinner after work three times in the last week, insisting that since he wouldn’t take the cash they’d offered, they could at least make sure he got a few decent meals. Every day Jared was amazed at their kindness and their concern for him. It wasn’t something he was used to. 

Jared was busy putting out a new shipment, sticking price labels on the dancing giraffes and checking each one to make sure they worked before putting them on the shelf. It was easy, mindless work, and he really did enjoy doing it, though he tended to get lost in thought while working. And sometimes he ended up thinking about things he really didn’t care to think about. Like putting together the pieces of his relationship with Michael. Now that he was out of it, he was seeing it for what it really was – granted, he’d had some help with that recognition, but now that he’d gotten started, there were a lot of things about the time he’d spent with Michael that just weren’t healthy. He was finding himself comparing his relationship with Michael to what he saw with Jeff and Jensen, and seeing all the ways in which things had been just… bad. 

Michael had been very controlling, and Jared had given in to him at every turn. He could see now how his ex had separated him from his friends – all very subtly, but Chad was the only friend he had left now. Everyone else was gone. It made Jared appreciate Chad a lot more seeing how he’d stuck by Jared through it all. 

And Jared could see now, too, how his relationship with Michael echoed his relationship with his parents. He’d never really understood why he felt the need to step away from them, but now – he’d always met with constant disapproval from them, about everything from his friends, to his career choice, even his clothes. Jared just wanted to be himself, authentic, and they would never accept that, so he’d stayed in New England after college instead of going back to Texas, and he only called home when he felt like he couldn’t get away with putting it off any longer. 

Even though thinking about all that made Jared feel a certain sadness, sometimes even anger at the way people had treated him, it also left him feeling strong and empowered. Because he was finally cutting out the toxic people in his life, finally demanding to be treated the right way (even though no one, yet, had treated him badly – but he knew he’d be better at standing up for himself now). It felt good to know he was becoming his own person, no matter what anyone else said or thought. 

Jared couldn’t help smiling to himself as he put the last of the giraffes on the shelf and started breaking down the cardboard carton. As he started to turn to head back to the storeroom, he heard a tiny gasp.

“Jared!” the familiar, young voice screeched just before he was struck full force with a wall of kid. Looking down he saw that it was Ethan, Michael’s son. Jared reached down, scooped him up and hugged him to his chest. 

“Hey, buddy! How’ve you been?” Jared couldn’t help either the goofy grin on his face, or the tears that welled up in his eyes. 

“I  _ missed  _ you, Jared!” Ethan wrapped his small arms tighter around Jared’s neck. “Daddy, look! It’s  _ Jared _ !” 

Jared felt his stomach churn. He shouldn’t have been surprised. 

“Yeah, I see, Ethan.” Michael moved around into Jared’s field of vision. “Jared.” 

“Hey, Michael.” Jared cringed internally at the smug smirk his ex had on his face. 

“Finally found a real job, huh?” Michael chuckled. “Well, not much of a job, but hey, it’s a start, right?” 

Jared set Ethan down, then squatted down to talk to him. 

“Hey, kiddo, why don’t you go check out the knights and kings – see them, right over there?” Jared pointed to the far corner of the store. 

“Whoa! Cool!” Ethan said, and was off at a run. Jared stood back up, pulling himself to his full height with his shoulders back. 

“Can I help you find something, Michael?” Jared watched as Michael’s eyes narrowed. 

“No, no… just brought Ethan in here for a treat.” Michael’s smirk returned. “So, who’d you find to mooch off of this time? That imbecile Chad, I bet, huh?” 

Jared felt his face heat up – not from embarrassment, but from anger. 

“That’s actually none of your business. And I’m working here, so if there’s nothing you need–” 

“Actually, you can help me with something. You can tell me when you’re going to pay me back the rest of the money you owe me from when I carried your ass for six months. I’d say you paid me about half so far, so….” 

“Hey, Jared,” Jeff said, suddenly standing beside Jared. “We just got a delivery, could you head out back and start checking it in? I’ll take over with this gentleman.” 

“Yeah, not a problem Jeff.” Jared glanced at Michael, then nodded at Jeff. He let out a relieved sigh when he’d turned away and was headed to the storeroom. Once the door closed, he leaned back against the wall, letting his head drop with a thunk against the wood. There was no delivery, and even if there was, Jeff would have checked it in. His boss had just gotten him out of what could have turned into a terrible situation with just a few smooth words. Jared could kiss Jeff. Or… well, be grateful. 

 

***

 

Ten minutes passed before the storeroom door swung open, and Jensen, laughing hysterically, waved at Jared to come out. 

“What? Jensen, what happened?” Jared followed Jensen back out to the register, where Jeff was standing, pulling some bills from the till and looking smug. Jeff closed the drawer, then stuck his hand out, offering Jared fifty dollars. Jared looked from Jeff to Jensen, who was wiping tears from his eyes. 

“Here’s your ex-boyfriend bonus, Jared!” Jeff said, almost gleefully. Jared hesitantly took the cash. 

“What are you talking about?” Jared looked down at the money, then back up at Jeff. 

“I might have  _ accidentally  _ overcharged the asshole.” Jeff smirked. 

“Deluxe model!” Jensen exclaimed, then fell into a fit of giggling. 

Jared smiled, and huffed a laugh. 

“Jeff, what did you do?” 

“The kid picked out the medieval playset,” Jeff said, shrugging. “I rang it up, and told the guy his total. A hundred and two dollars and eighty seven cents.” 

“Those are only fifty dollars!” Jared said, his mouth dropping open. 

“That’s what he said. Then I told him it was the deluxe model. More knights and an extra horse. The kid started in with ‘pleeeaaase Daddy, please please please’ and the guy paid for it.” Jeff folded his arms across his chest as he leaned back against the counter, smug. “Guy stared daggers at me before he walked out the door. Don’t think he’ll be back.” 

Jensen started laughing again, full bellied, head tilted back. Jared just stared at Jeff in amazement, his mouth gaping open. 

“I can’t believe you did that!” Jared said, then the ridiculousness of it hit him, and he started laughing right along with Jensen. “You’re amazing!” 

“Hey, it doesn’t even put a dent into what that guy deserves,” Jeff said, still just smirking. 

“Well, I’m totally buying you guys lunch today.” Jared tucked the cash in his pocket, warmth spreading through his chest. 

 

***

 

After going back and forth all afternoon between anxious about his confrontation with Michael, guilt about not saying goodbye to Ethan, and elation about what Jeff had done to Michael, Jared was exhausted. When six o’clock finally rolled around and they closed up the store, Jared was ready go home, get in his comfiest sweats and crawl into bed to watch TV until he fell asleep. Maybe steal a beer from Chad first. 

He’d gotten to the end of the block when he heard his name, turned, and found Michael standing there leaning against the corner of the building. His stomach clenched and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. This wasn’t going to be good. 

“What do you want, Michael?” Jared said, stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, no desire to get any closer. 

“How was work?” Michael asked, his voice flat. 

“Fine. Have a good night.” Jared started to turn and walk away. 

“Wait.” Michael shoved his hands in his pockets and stepped closer, away from the brick wall. “I just want to talk for a minute.” 

“About?” 

“Come back home, Jared.” He reached out to touch Jared’s arm, but Jared turned away, avoiding the contact. 

“What? YOU kicked me out!” Jared’s voice pitched higher as he spoke.

“I know, and that was a mistake,” Michael said, taking another half-step closer. “I miss you.” 

Jared huffed an unamused laugh and rolled his eyes. 

“You miss me. Which me? The person I am, or the person you were trying to demand I be?” Jared narrowed his eyes at Michael. 

“C’mon, Jared.” Michael reached out, only to have Jared pull away again. “I’m sorry, okay? I just… you’re so smart, and you could do so much better than… than writing fluff pieces for crappy websites. You could  _ go  _ somewhere.”

“Well, our ideas of doing well are two different things, Michael. No thanks. I’m done.” 

“So, what? You’re just gonna work in that toy store now?” Michael’s fists clenched at his sides. “You into threesomes now? Is that it? Whoring yourself for your bosses?” 

“You’re delusional.” Jared shook his head. 

“You always were a slut. I’m not surprised.” 

“You never seemed to mind when it was your dick in me.” Jared planted his feet, lifted his chin. It didn’t help. In the next instant Michael had his hands fisted in Jared’s coat, spinning around, slamming him up against the wall so fast and hard his head cracked against the brick. All the air pushed out of Jared’s chest in a whoosh, and his vision started spinning and turning grey at the edges. He couldn’t focus enough to make out the words Michael was now spitting in his face, and by the time he registered the thumping of feet on pavement, everything was a chaotic blur. Michael was wrenched away from him, replaced by gentle hands that held him up as he started to sag, then the yelling came into focus and he could see Jensen pushing Michael away. 

“You leave him the fuck alone, you bastard!” Jensen yelled, giving Michael a shove from the shoulders. Michael darted forward, rearing his arm back but Jensen was faster, shooting out his fist and connecting with Michael’s nose, the loud crack echoing in Jared’s ears. Michael let out a shout of pain as he bent over forward, and when he stood back up, there was blood seeping through his fingers where they held his nose. He glanced at Jensen, then over to Jared, who was now leaning against Jeff. His eyes narrowed. 

“Fuck you, Jared.” Michael straightened up, then turned and stomped away down the sidewalk. 

“You touch him again, I’m calling the cops!” Jensen called after him. Michael didn’t turn around, but raised a bloody hand over his shoulder and flipped them off as he continued to walk away. 

Jared hadn’t realized he wasn’t really breathing, but now he took in a great gulp of air and slumped against Jeff, who had his arm around Jared’s waist helping to keep him upright. Jensen was at his other side then, his hand a comforting weight on his shoulder. Jensen’s green eyes appeared in the narrow tunnel of his vision. 

“Jared? You okay?” 

“I’m…” Jared tried to put more words together, but all the strength in his body drained and his world slipped into darkness. 

 

***

 

Jeff was grateful he already had a good hold on the kid, because when he passed out, he was able to keep him from falling and instead lean him back against the wall to take some of his weight. Jensen was at his other side, one hand under his chin gently lifting his head, the other lightly tapping his cheek and calling his name. A minute later Jared was coming to, eyes squinting in confusion and pulling his head away from Jensen’s insistent tapping. 

“Hey, you back with us, buddy?” Jensen said, brushing the hair back out of Jared’s eyes. 

“Ungh…” Jared groaned, blinking his eyes several times. “‘M good.”

“Take a few deep breaths, kid,” Jeff said, then turned to Jensen. “We should get him to the hospital.” 

“No… no.” Jared started to straighten, taking his own weight back. “I’m fine. No hospital.” 

Jeff glanced at Jensen, and got a concerned look in return. He brought his hand to the back of Jared’s head, running his finger lightly down his skull. When he reached the lump at the back of his head, Jared let out a quiet hiss. 

“Jared, you hit your head, you could have a concussion.” Jeff’s voice was soft as he pulled his hand away, not wanting to hurt Jared any further. “We should really get you–” 

“No!” Jared tried to pull away but only backed against the wall. “I’ll be fine. No hospital.” 

Jensen sighed, and gave Jeff a pointed look. Jeff considered what had happened – chances were good that it was partly stress that had caused him to faint, not wholly the crack to his head. There probably wasn’t much doctors could do for what couldn’t be more than a mild concussion at worst, and Jeff knew Jared couldn’t afford what would be a hefty bill to get checked out. Jeff wouldn’t blink at paying it for Jared, but he knew Jared wouldn’t accept the money. He’d certainly rather make sure the kid was okay, but it’d been a pretty bad day for him, and Jeff figured it wasn’t worth the fight it’d take to get him there. 

“Alright, if you won’t go to the hospital, then you’re coming home with us. Let us keep an eye on you. We’ll get you some dinner and relax for a while, okay?” 

Jared let out a long, slow breath and let his eyes slip closed. 

“Yeah, okay,” he said, nodding slightly. “Michael knows where Chad lives anyway, not sure I trust him not to show up there.” 

“Good point,” Jensen said, as they stepped away from the building and started walking slowly down the sidewalk. 

 

***

 

Once home, Jeff started making some dinner – nothing fancy, just some pasta with sauce and some frozen garlic bread – while Jensen got Jared set up to take a hot shower, loaning him some lounge pants and a sweatshirt to change into. He lingered just outside the bathroom door, making sure he’d hear if Jared should pass out again and fall. Once the water shut off, Jensen wandered out into the kitchen to rummage through the freezer for an ice pack for Jared’s head. It was just a few minutes later when Jared came out, the color coming back into his face and overall looking much better than he had. Jensen got him settled on the couch with the ice pack, then retrieved Jared’s phone for him so he could call Chad to let him know what was going on and to be wary if Michael should show up at their place. 

Jeff divided his attention between cooking and keeping an eye on them out in the living room, while at the same time, trying to calm himself down. He was both angry and scared. The second he’d seen Jared half a block away, repeatedly pulling away from his ex, Jeff had wanted to run down the street and drag the guy away from Jared. It was Jensen’s hand on his elbow that kept him from doing just that, a whispered ‘just wait’ making him take a deep breath. Jensen was right, of course – Jared needed to deal with it, he was a grown man, even if Jeff couldn’t really see him that way. To Jeff, Jared was a kid who needed to be protected, loved, cared for. And wasn’t that a scary thought, that Jeff could feel so strongly for someone he’d really only just met. It wasn’t that he was feeling parental toward him, there was more to it than that. He’d spent plenty of time thinking about Jared in ways that were decidedly not paternal. That was another frightening thing. 

He loved Jensen, wholly. Couldn’t imagine his life without Jensen in it. And he could look at him and get just as turned on by a smirk or a tilt of the head as he had when they first met. Their relationship was solid, even if it had been a little trying lately. Too much stress from work and not enough quality time – both together and apart – had been straining both of them. Something needed to change, and Jeff had every intention of doing what it took to fix things after the holiday chaos. Maybe Jared was just what they needed. 

For right now, though, making sure Jared was okay and  _ safe _ was most important. There would be plenty of time to figure things out once they were sure Jared wasn’t going to get attacked by his psychotic ex every time he turned a corner. Jeff gave the now-boiling pot of pasta a quick stir and ducked out of the kitchen. He stepped into the living room and made his way to the couch, sitting down on the coffee table in front of Jared and Jensen, setting his hand on Jared’s knee. 

“You feeling better now?” Jeff asked. 

“Yeah,” Jared said, his lips turning up in a smile that looked like it took some effort to achieve. “I’m good. Shower helped a lot.” 

“Good.” Jeff gave Jared’s knee a squeeze then pulled his hand away. “I was thinking. Maybe you ought to call the cops.” 

Jared’s eyes widened, and his posture stiffened. 

“I… I don’t think…” Jared let out a huff of air. “He’s never done anything like this before, and I don’t… I don’t want to do that to Ethan. Michael may be a dick, but he does love his kid, and I love the kid, so… I know it was wrong, he shouldn’t have pushed me like that. But I’m really okay. Maybe… I think maybe I should let it go this time, and if he does anything again, yeah, I’ll call the cops, but–”

Jared’s words were all gushing out at once, a slight trembling in his hands. 

“Okay, okay,” Jeff stopped him, reaching out and taking Jared’s hands in his own to steady them. A sizzling sound came from the kitchen as the pasta water boiled over, and Jensen stood up to go tend to it, laying a hand to Jeff’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze as he passed. “We don’t have to do anything tonight. Just… think about it, okay?” 

Jared sighed, his chin dropping down to his chest. 

“Yeah, I’ll think about it.” He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm himself. Jeff moved from the coffee table to the couch next to Jared, reaching out to his shoulders. 

“Come here,” Jeff said, his voice gentle and his hands gentler still as he pulled Jared into a hug. The kid seemed to collapse into his arms, burying his face in Jeff’s neck. It was just a few seconds later that Jared’s shoulders started shaking and his hands fisted in the back of Jeff’s shirt, clinging to him as he cried. A minute later Jensen reappeared from the kitchen, and dropped himself down on Jared’s other side, leaning into him and rubbing his back, casting Jeff a concerned look through his own tear-filled eyes. 

 

***

 

After Jared had calmed down, gotten all his stress out of his system, Jensen brought them all out plates of pasta and bread, and they sat on the couch with a silly movie on tv and ate dinner. Once they were done eating, Jeff took their dishes out to the kitchen and cleaned up, then rejoined them for the rest of the movie. It was a quiet evening, they didn’t talk a whole lot. Jensen figured Jared could use the calmness, and to be honest, Jensen was happy to have the time to relax, too. 

By the time the movie was over, they’d all shifted into a tangle of limbs, Jared with his head resting against Jeff’s chest, Jeff’s arm wrapped tight around Jared’s shoulders, and Jensen leaning against Jared’s side with one arm wrapped around his knee. It wasn’t awkward, or even remotely uncomfortable. In fact, Jensen hadn’t been that relaxed in months. It all just felt…  _ right _ . They fit. 

After untangling themselves from the couch, there was a small flurry of activity with all of them getting ready for bed, brushing teeth and setting the coffee pot to brew first thing in the morning. They set Jared up in the guest bedroom, said goodnight, then Jensen and Jeff went to their own bedroom and climbed under the covers. 

“You think he’s going to be okay?” Jensen asked as he wriggled himself up tight against Jeff’s side. Jeff’s hand landed on Jensen’s back and rubbed slowly. 

“Yeah, he will. Just gonna take some time, I think.” Jeff nuzzled his nose against Jensen’s hairline. 

They were quiet for a few minutes, the rasp of Jeff’s hand moving across the fabric of Jensen’s t-shirt the only sound in the room. The gentle movement was lulling Jensen into a boneless relaxation, and he was just starting to drift off when Jeff inhaled audibly. 

“Jen, I have to be honest with you, babe. I’m starting to…” Jeff’s body tensed a little, muscles tightening all down his side where Jensen could feel it. “Well, it doesn’t mean I feel any less for you, but I think I’m starting to have feelings for Jared, too.” 

“It’s okay.” Jensen whispered the words, then shifted, turning so he could lean up and kiss Jeff’s lips, soft and slow, just once. “I feel the same.” 

Jeff blew out a breath, and his arm tightened around Jensen. 

“You ever thought about it? Being with more than one person?” Jeff asked, voice barely above a whisper himself.

“I hadn’t.” Jensen leaned up, propping himself on one forearm that he rested across Jeff’s chest, so he could look him in the eye in the dim light of the room. “But it’s crossed my mind a few times this past week. There’s just something about him. About us. All of us.” 

“It feels good, right? Like a puzzle piece slotting into place.” 

“Yeah,” Jensen said, smiling. “Yeah, that’s exactly it.” 

 

***

 

The pounding in his head pulled Jared from sleep, the low morning sun hitting him in the eyes like a dagger. He knew there was no chance of getting back to sleep, so he threw off the blankets and swung his legs to the floor. His head throbbed with the change of position, but it passed after a few moments and he made his way to the bathroom then out to the kitchen. The coffee pot had just finished brewing, and Jeff had left mugs set out on the counter, so Jared poured himself a cup and leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping and staring across the apartment through to the windows where the sun was angling in, casting a yellow glow across the room. 

As bad as the previous day had been – and really, it was a record-book bad day – he didn’t feel bad, headache notwithstanding. He realized as he stood there drinking his coffee, that he actually felt better than he had in a very long time. The release of crying probably had something to do with it, even though he was a bit embarrassed about breaking down like that and literally  _ clinging  _ to his boss. But it didn’t feel like a bad thing, it didn’t feel like he’d overstepped anything. Because it didn’t feel like Jeff was his boss, or Jensen either. They felt like friends, and better friends than Jared had ever had. Chad was great and all, but he never would have gotten away with that around him. Jared smiled, looking down into his half empty coffee cup, and didn’t even berate himself for being sappy. He was starting to think returning that toy was the best thing he ever did. 

A light shuffling behind him roused Jared from his musing, and he turned to find a sleepy, mussy-haired Jensen trudging toward the coffee maker. 

“Morning,” Jared said, watching as Jensen pulled the carafe from the machine and filled a mug. Jensen made no indication that he’d heard Jared at first, bringing the cup to his mouth, inhaling deeply then taking a long sip. Once he’d swallowed, he looked up and walked over to the counter next to Jared. 

“Morning.” Jensen’s voice was still rough with sleep, and he didn’t smile, but he slid a hand down Jared’s back and brought it to rest just above his waist. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Good. Still have a headache, but otherwise, actually really good.” Jared took another gulp from his coffee, and found himself starting to lean in to Jensen’s touch. Jensen’s hand was a warm, comforting weight at the small of his back, and with a slight jolt Jared realized what it was he was feeling. It was one thing to accept the comfort offered by both of them last night, when Jared was upset and hurting, but they were a couple, long established, and it suddenly felt wrong to be taking like that from either of them. Still, Jared couldn’t bring himself to pull away. 

He’d known from the start he was attracted to both Jeff and Jensen – realized it the first morning at Morgan's Treasure Chest when they’d joked about Chad. Jared had never developed feelings for anyone who was in a relationship before, so he wasn’t quite sure what to do with them. He decided he’d need to pay attention and keep himself in check. Ruining the friendship they’d developed wasn’t worth it. 

“You gonna let me in on this coffee cuddling?” Jeff’s gruff voice startled Jared, and he pulled back a little, turning to see Jeff pouring his coffee. A second later Jeff was stepping up next to Jensen, arm wrapping around his waist while Jensen tugged Jared back a little closer. Maybe there was nothing to worry about after all, Jared thought, smiling as he drained his mug. 

 

***

 

The following week things began to slip into a calm routine. Jensen was nervous for the first few days after the incident with Michael, tensing every time someone came into the store. He noticed Jared doing the same, could read it in the tightness of his shoulders that softened again when he slipped into conversation with a customer, and relaxed completely whenever he showed a kid around the store. Jeff, too, spent more time out on the floor than in the back like usual – not that they didn’t need the help up front, but Jensen knew it was more about keeping an eye on Jared. After those first few days, though, it became obvious Michael wasn’t going to reappear, and they all started to relax. Jensen even caught Jared humming along to the Christmas carols they piped over the store’s speakers a few times. It was adorable. 

 

***

 

The week before Christmas, they were all in high spirits. The tension that had been draining Jensen and Jeff was nearly gone, even with the rush, and they went home exhausted but happy every night. Jared had relaxed enough to let his guard down, and his puppy-like enthusiasm for the holiday and life in general became infectious, making them all laugh and have fun even on the most hectic days. They continued to drag Jared out to dinner a few nights a week, even though payday had come and gone and Jared insisted he was okay financially. Jeff put an end to his protests when he told him to shut up about it, that they enjoyed his company so he was coming. That’s how they ended up sitting in a booth at the Main Street Diner the night before Christmas Eve. 

“You loved that sweater, don’t even try to deny it!” Jensen waved his fork at Jeff, grinning before he stabbed another piece of chicken. Jeff laughed. 

“It was comfortable, I’ll admit. But I never wore that thing out of the house,” he said, faking an exaggerated shudder. “What about you, Jared? What was your worst Christmas gift?” 

Jensen watched Jared’s face from across the booth as he thought about it. He blushed slightly before turning to look at the tables nearby, like he was about to reveal a secret. 

“Chad got me a plug one year,” Jared said, his voice low and his blush deepening. “Complete with a bottle of lube.”

Jensen and Jeff both burst out laughing. 

“That has got to be the winner.” Jensen wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes.

“Funniest part is he actually picked out a good one.” Jared sunk into laughter then, his face flaming. Jensen watched him laugh, and his stomach fluttered at how gorgeous he was. He felt Jeff’s hand slide onto his thigh under the table, squeezing. Jeff was thinking it, too. 

“So, Jared,” Jeff said once they’d all quieted down. “What are you doing for Christmas, anyway? You haven’t mentioned any plans.” 

“Oh….” Jared shrugged. “I’m not doing anything this year. Couldn’t afford a flight home, especially not at the last minute. Chad’s going to his parents’ house, so I’ll probably binge watch something on Netflix and eat junk food all day. It won’t be bad.” 

Jensen turned to Jeff, and they nodded at each other. 

“Come to our place,” Jensen said, only half asking, right on the verge of demanding. 

“Yeah, stay with us,” Jeff repeated, no question in his voice, either. 

“Guys, that’s really nice, but–”

“No buts,” Jeff interrupted. “You’ve had a crappy couple of months, we like having you around, so you’ll come spend Christmas with us.” 

“Yup. It’s settled.” Jensen nodded, watching Jared’s shoulders slump as he accepted defeat. 

“Best bosses ever.” Jared muttered behind his coffee mug before taking a sip, then smiled, the gratitude obvious in his eyes. 

 

***

 

They closed the store early on Christmas Eve, Jeff flipping the sign on the door to ‘Closed’ then sticking a handwritten sign underneath that said ‘Until December 27’. He’d made the decision that morning. All the returns and exchanges could wait a day, goddammit. 

Once home, they started cooking. Jeff’s family had always had their big holiday meal on Christmas Eve. Jensen was fine with that tradition, so that’s what they’d done for themselves for years. Jared pitched in, chopping vegetables in the corner of the kitchen while Jeff and Jensen clumsily danced around each other, only stepping on each other’s toes a few times. It was probably too small a kitchen for three, but they managed. Once all the food was prepped and cooking, they settled in the living room and put  _ It’s a Wonderful Life _ in the DVD player. Jensen had made his famous spiked eggnog, and he kept their glasses full throughout the movie. 

Jeff was pleasantly buzzed when they sat down to eat, his seat at the table giving him a perfect view of Jensen, Jared, and the sparkling Christmas tree behind them. He must have gotten a goofy grin on his face, because suddenly both of them were staring at him, Jensen with an impish smirk. 

“What?” Jeff asked, his gaze darting between Jensen and Jared. 

“You’re looking pretty sappy sitting over there.” Jensen’s smirk morphed into a full-on grin. 

“I’m happy, is all,” Jeff said, watching Jensen’s grin soften to a smile, and Jared’s dimples appear. “It’s Christmas, we made it through another year, got a good meal and my boys. I’m happy.” 

“Yup. Sappy,” Jensen said, teasing, but his eyes were soft. He agreed. 

They were all smiling as they started passing around the dishes, and stuffed themselves with ham and all the fixings. They fell into easy, light conversation through the meal and after while cleaning up. Then they settled back on the couch for the last half of  _ White Christmas _ that was showing on TV before heading to bed. Jeff really was happy, thinking as he drifted off to sleep that this had to be one of the best Christmases ever. 

 

***

 

Jared woke to the scent of frying bacon and fresh coffee. He could hear someone moving around in the kitchen, and thought about getting up, but decided to lay in bed for a little while longer. 

He snuggled down under the blankets and let his mind wander, revisiting everything that had happened over the past few weeks, everything that had led him here. He realized he was actually happy to be rid of Michael. All the sadness of the breakup from a few weeks ago was gone. It was hard to imagine being sad about losing him, now that he could see how awful he’d been treated. He still missed Ethan, but somehow being around the kids at work softened that feeling, too. 

He’d settled in to his relationship with Jeff and Jensen over the past two weeks. The attraction to them was still there, and sometimes he felt like that feeling was reciprocated, by both of them – just last night Jeff had called him ‘his boy’, just like Jensen. Jared had an immediate flash of panic, but as soon as he looked to Jensen and saw the fond look on his face, it faded. There was something there, between the three of them. 

He’d chalked his own feelings up to the difference, though. Being treated respectfully and lovingly, even by friends, was a far cry from the way his ex had ever treated him. So he was happy to bask in it, and let the romantic feelings lay where they were, not willing to make a move of any kind and mess things up. He was grateful for their kindness and support. He didn’t need anything more than that, not right now. 

Smiling at the thought of Jensen and Jeff, Jared threw back the blankets and pulled himself out of bed. It was already a better Christmas than he’d expected to have, and the mixed aroma of breakfast and coffee was teasing him and his grumbling stomach. 

 

***

 

Jensen was just putting breakfast on the table when Jared wandered out, followed just a couple minutes later by Jeff. They exchanged Merry Christmases, Jensen greeting Jeff with a lingering kiss and both of them giving warm hugs to Jared. Then they sat down to eat, quiet conversation and smiles passed around freely. 

After breakfast, with coffee mugs refilled and steaming, Jensen and Jeff made their way back out to the living room to sit in front of the tree and open their presents. Jensen noticed Jared hanging back, watching nervously from where he still stood next to the couch. 

“C’mon, Jared, this is the best part!” Jensen waved him over. Jared still hesitated. 

“I… should let you two have some time together. I don’t… I feel like I’m intruding, I’ll just go–” Jared jerked a thumb toward the bedrooms, and started to take a step away. 

“Shut up and get over here,” Jensen said, smirking.

“We wouldn’t have invited you if we didn’t want you here, Jared. You’re not intruding.” Jeff smiled at Jared, his eyes soft as he gestured to the open space on the floor between them. Jared’s shoulders slumped, and he slowly made his way over and sat down. 

“Besides, you have presents to open, too.” Jensen had already started rifling through the small stack of wrapped boxes sitting under the tree, tossing one to Jeff, then pulling another from the middle of the stack and handing it over to Jared. 

“What?” Jared’s eyes widened as his fingers wrapped around the gift. “I… I didn’t – well I  _ couldn’t _ get you guys anything, you shouldn’t have–” 

“So what?” 

“So what?” 

Jeff and Jensen spoke in unison, sharing a glance then smirking at Jared. Jensen waved his hand in a rolling, ‘get on with it’ gesture, prompting Jared to open the gift. Jared glanced at both of them in turn, then looked down at the box.

“To Jared, from Jensen,” Jared read the tag before tugging at the seam of the wrapping paper and tearing it open. Jensen watched him, smiling as Jared pulled out the fluffy cashmere scarf from the box. Jared grinned as he wrapped the scarf around his neck, then smiled up at Jensen, dimples on full display. “This is gorgeous, Jensen, thank you.” 

“Knew that’d look good on you,” Jensen said, giving Jared a quick wink. “You’re welcome.” 

Jeff opened his gift next, then passed a box to Jensen. They both exchanged presents back and forth, laughing, smiling and thanking each other. Then Jeff handed another box to Jared, and they watched as he ripped it open. 

Jared’s eyes widened as he shuffled through the stack of writer’s reference books, then looked up smiling. “Thank you Jeff, these are great – I don’t have any of them.” 

“You’re welcome, kiddo,” Jeff said, smiling fondly as he reached out and patted Jared’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze before he took his hand back. 

“Okay, time for the big presents?” Jensen said, bouncing a little, excited as a little kid. 

“Absolutely,” Jeff said, chuckling as Jensen practically dove back under the tree and retrieved a package for Jeff. He smiled at Jensen and ripped off the paper to reveal a new lens for his camera. “Jen, this is amazing! Thank you, babe!” 

Jeff leaned forward, crossing the space between them and pulling Jensen in for a deep kiss. When they pulled apart, both smiling, Jeff reached under the tree again, sliding the largest box of the bunch over to Jensen. 

“I’ve been dying to know what this is, y’know,” Jensen said as he grabbed hold of the paper and ripped. His eyes grew wide as the espresso machine was revealed. “No way!” 

“Now you can quit spending so much damn money on your Americanos.” Jeff grinned, then ‘oofed’ as Jensen tackled him with a bear hug, nearly knocking them both over. Once Jensen settled back again and slid the box off to the side, both Jeff and Jensen looked over at a softly smiling Jared. 

“Okay, your turn,” Jensen said as Jeff reached behind him for the last gift, just a small box that was almost buried under the discarded wrapping paper. 

“What? You guys have already done too much…” Jared protested. Jeff shrugged and shifted closer to Jared, placing the present in his hands but not letting go right away. 

“This one is from both of us.” Jeff looked over to Jensen and smiled, then turned back to Jared. He leaned forward, placed a hand to the side of Jared’s neck and pressed his lips to Jared’s, lingering just a moment before pulling back. 

Jared’s eyes were wide, and he darted his gaze to Jensen then back to Jeff. He looked nervous, almost scared, and his lips moved like they were trying to form the word ‘what?’ but no sound came out. His face was flushing rapidly. 

“Jensen and I both really care about you, Jared. We talked, and… well, we both feel a connection with you. An attraction to you. We know it’s not how things usually go, but we can’t help what we feel. There’s something about you, about us – the three of us – that feels right. Jensen and I, we were both feeling like something was missing before you showed up, we were fighting a lot, and just – unsettled. And that all went away, it all feels better with you in our lives. We were hoping you felt the same, that maybe you’d be willing to give it a shot?” 

Jared’s mouth was gaping open, one hand gripping the gift and the other clinging to Jeff’s hand. He looked away from Jeff, over to Jensen, as if for confirmation. Jensen smiled. 

“We’ve never done this before, and we’re not really sure how other people work it out, but we figured we all get along so well, we’re sure to find our own way. It feels like we fit so well together, I think we’ll fall into it easily enough.” Jensen shifted closer to Jared then, one hand landing on his shoulder and slowly sliding down to rest at the small of his back. 

“Go ahead,” Jeff said, giving Jared’s hand a little shake. “Open it.” 

Jared looked down at the box in his hand, and with shaking fingers, pulled the paper off. He slipped the lid off the box and took out a leather bracelet. Turning it in his fingers he looked at the silver medallion in it’s center – engraved with a celtic triskele, a trinity symbol. He looked up with watery eyes, first to Jeff, then Jensen, and back down to the bracelet. After a few more moments, he nodded, looking back at Jeff and Jensen as a single tear slipped from the corner of one eye. He kept nodding as the expression on his face changed from disbelief to a wide, dimpled smile. Then Jensen was tackling him with a hug, pushing him over. Jeff piled on, wrapping himself up in both of them, all of them tangling together and laughing. 

Jeff and Jensen wound up with Jared pinned beneath them both, each half on top of him. Jeff pulled back from the pile, leaning up on an elbow. He reached across to Jared’s hand that was wrapped around Jensen’s waist, and plucked the bracelet from his fingers. Shifting to sit up, he grabbed Jared’s now-free arm and wrapped the leather around it, fastening the metal clasp with click. He turned the bracelet so the medallion was centered on the front of Jared’s wrist, admiring it for a moment. Then his face broke into a smile, and he leaned forward, slipping his hand behind Jared’s neck where he lay on the floor and kissed him again. 

This time, he let the kiss linger, his eyes slipping closed. Jared lifted his arm and wrapped it around Jeff’s back, fingers splayed as he pulled him closer. Jensen watched, his own face just inches from Jeff’s and Jared’s, as they deepened the kiss, lips parting, tongues slipping out hesitantly. Jensen brought a hand to Jared’s scalp, fingers twining in his long hair and brushing it back from his face gently. Jeff dropped his hips to Jared’s other side, one leg sliding between Jared’s and brushing up against Jensen’s leg that was already there. He continued to kiss Jared, sliding his free hand down Jensen’s back to grip at his ass. Jensen let out a sigh, his hips thrusting forward with the pull of Jeff’s hand, dragging his hardening cock against Jared’s hip. Jared shuddered, a quiet gasp pushing out into Jeff’s mouth. Jeff deepened the kiss, his fingers clenching in Jared’s hair, tugging his head back to give Jeff more access to his mouth. Jensen leaned in to his newly exposed neck and began laving at the long line of tendons, sucking and biting at his pulse points. Jensen slipped a hand under Jared’s t-shirt, sliding up along warm, bare skin that stretched over tight muscles, until he found a nipple, thumbing over it until it hardened, then pinching and rolling it between his fingers. Jared arched into the sensation, hips bucking up against Jeff’s and Jensen’s thighs. 

Jeff pulled his mouth from Jared’s, pausing to bite down and tug at his lower lip before backing away completely. 

“We should move to the bedroom, maybe?” 

Jensen pulled off Jared’s neck with an obscene-sounding wet pop, looking over at Jeff with darkened, hooded eyes. He nodded. 

“Yeah, definitely.” Jensen looked down at Jared, watched his chest heaving for a moment before taking in his flushed face. “Jared? This okay?” 

“Yeah,” Jared breathed, nodding eagerly. “Fuck yes.” 

They all dragged themselves up from the floor, and Jeff led the way to the bedroom, Jensen grabbing Jared’s hand and pulling him along. 

Once in the bedroom, Jensen pulled Jared close. 

“C’mere.” Jensen slid his hand to the side of Jared’s face, pulling him down into a kiss, at once ravenous, tongues tangling together like they’d been desperate to find one another. Jeff pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the floor behind him, then stepped up behind Jared, slotting his hips up tight against his ass. He let his hands slide up and down Jared’s body, from pec to abs to hips and thighs, circling one hand back to cup and squeeze one pert, round ass cheek, then letting the other squeeze in between Jensen’s and Jared’s groins, tracing the outline of Jared’s hard cock then turning to do the same to Jensen. He pulled his hand away and grasped the hem of Jared’s shirt in both hands, pulling it up between them, forcing them to break their kiss for just a moment, but they both dove back in. 

After a few more minutes of kissing and groping, Jensen pulled away, breathless. 

“Bed,” he said, tugging on Jared’s elbows to spin him round and lay him down, spread out on the king-sized mattress. While Jensen ripped his shirt off, Jeff climbed up on the bed, spreading himself out on the far side of Jared’s long body. Jensen joined them quickly, sliding down slightly so he could get his lips wrapped around one of Jared’s nipples, tonguing over the hard nub and dragging his teeth across it, eliciting a hissing moan from Jared. Jeff ducked down, latching on to Jared’s other nipple, one hand slipping down his chest to wrap around his cock through his pants. Jared thrust his hips up into Jeff’s hand, his back arching at the same time from the attention to his nipples, and finally a groan burst out. Jensen pulled off, sucking hard until the hardened flesh popped from between his lips, then looked up at Jared. 

“What do you like, baby?” He lowered his head, sucking and licking the skin of Jared’s chest while he waited for the answer. 

“Mmm… bottom. I’m… like to… get fucked.” Jared gasped the words out, arching against Jeff’s mouth that was still working at his nipple. Jensen raised his head and grinned. 

“Good,” he said, pleased, then ducked back again, starting a slow descent down Jared’s chest and belly. He dragged his tongue in spirals around Jared’s navel, slipping his fingers under the waistband of Jared’s pajama bottoms. He tugged, and soon Jeff was helping from the other side, Jared lifting his hips as they pulled the fabric of both his pants and boxers down his legs and off, Jensen discarding them off the edge of the bed. 

With an approving hum after raking his eyes over Jared’s now exposed cock, Jensen ducked down, licking a wide swath up his shaft. Jared’s dick twitched, pressing up against Jensen’s mouth, and he sucked in a shaky breath. Jensen wrapped his lips around the head of Jared’s cock then, sucking him down while dragging his tongue back and forth against the sensitive, protruding vein. Jared gasped again, and Jeff groaned. Jensen glanced up as he bottomed out with Jared’s dick hitting the back of his throat, swallowing and watching as Jeff moved up to suck at Jared’s neck, one hand still on his chest, fingers toying with his reddened nipple. 

Jensen pulled up slowly, then bobbed down and back up several times, one hand pressing on Jared’s hip to hold him steady, then pulled off, sucking hard with hollowed cheeks as his lips passed over the head. He licked down Jared’s dick to his balls, laving and sucking for a short time before ducking further, his hands at Jared’s thighs pushing to spread him open. Jared gasped as Jensen’s tongue slid over the tender skin between his balls and his hole, and he pulled his legs open wider. 

“Oh, fuck…” Jared breathed out the words, a shudder coursing through his body as Jensen’s tongue inched lower, just barely nudging his rim. Jeff hummed appreciatively, turning his head to look down and see Jensen’s head moving lower. 

Jensen spread Jared’s cheeks with his thumbs, letting his other fingers dig into the firm flesh of Jared’s ass. He licked down, tongue dragging across Jared’s hole, feeling it twitch. He circled, moaning at the musky, warm taste of Jared, letting his tongue spread moisture all over the rim. He tugged harder with his thumbs, pulling Jared’s hole open just the slightest bit, then pressed his tongue against it, slipping inside. Jensen could feel Jared twitch, then relax, opening to Jensen, and he pressed his tongue in deeper. Jared was moaning steadily now, hips thrusting lightly against Jensen’s mouth, and Jensen began moving, pressing in and out, his tongue slipping deeper as the muscle relaxed. 

Jeff’s voice was low, speaking quietly into Jared’s ear. 

“He loves this.” A pause while Jared groaned. “Could stay down there for hours, but it’s not really my thing.”

Jared whimpered, the sheets pulling as he gripped them in his hands, upper body writhing and hips thrusting against Jensen’s tongue. 

Jeff started moving, sliding down and off the end of the bed. Jensen could hear the rustling of him pulling off his sweats. He moved around the bed, opening the nightstand drawer. Then he was back, tugging at Jensen’s pants, sliding them down and off as Jensen continued fucking Jared with his tongue. Behind Jensen, Jeff started rubbing and squeezing his ass. The snick of the bottle of lube opening was followed by the cold shock of a slick finger tracing between his ass cheeks, pressing in against his hole. Jensen paused, his tongue buried inside Jared, as he reveled for a moment in the feeling of Jeff’s long finger slipping inside him, hot breath hitting Jared’s rim when he moaned, pushing his hips back against Jeff’s finger then resuming thrusting into Jared.

When Jeff slipped in a second finger and started nudging Jensen’s prostate, he groaned and had to pull out. He ran his tongue round and round Jared’s rim as he reached out to the side, feeling for where Jeff had dropped the bottle of lube. When he finally wrapped his fingers around it, he hurriedly slicked up his fingers, then sunk two into Jared – far quicker than he should have, but Jared’s gasp sounded anything but painful. He started up a steady rhythm, sliding his fingers in and out while spreading them, tugging at the rim to work Jared open more. Behind him, Jeff was doing the same, grazing Jensen’s prostate every few thrusts, sending sparks through his body. Jensen turned his hand slightly and found that same bundle of nerves inside Jared, and pressed down, rubbing steadily for a few moments, causing Jared to keen and writhe beautifully up above him. The sight made Jensen even more impatient, his untouched cock twitching and leaking between his legs. He pulled his body up, dislodging Jeff’s fingers from his hole. Jeff was back almost instantly though, kneeling behind Jensen and pressing into him with three fingers now. 

Jensen mimicked the move, sliding a third finger in beside the first two, pressing in easily. Jared moaned when he stretched his fingers apart, his hands grabbing at Jensen’s shoulders. Jensen ducked his head and latched onto Jared’s nipple, making him buck up, thrusting against his hand, arching toward his mouth – it was beautiful.  

“Jen… Jensen…” Jared gasped, his breath coming in fast pants. “Need…” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jensen said, pulling off his nipple. “I got you, baby.” 

Reaching to the still-open drawer of the nightstand, Jensen fumbled around until he found a condom. He and Jeff had stopped using them long ago, but they kept some around in case they ever wanted to avoid the cleanup. He ripped the packet open and slid it down his cock, pausing to press down at the base for a moment when the sudden attention almost had him shooting right then. Jeff had pulled his fingers out and was pressing up closer behind Jensen, handing off the bottle of lube to him. Jensen slicked up his dick then reached down to pull Jared’s legs up, hitching one over his own shoulder and gripping the other behind Jared’s knee. He reached down between them, lined up his cock and slowly pressed forward. There was only a little resistance before Jared opened up to him, swallowing him down. He pressed in steady and slow, gritting his teeth with the effort of controlling his thrust until he bottomed out, hip to hip with his balls resting against Jared’s ass. He let out his breath, opened his eyes and met Jared’s gaze. 

“Okay?” he asked, threading his fingers into Jared’s hair. “Okay, baby?” 

“Hngh.” Jared nodded, breathless. “Fuck… yes….” 

Jensen kept still, giving Jared time to adjust and Jeff time to press inside him. He opened to Jeff just as quickly as Jared had to him, Jeff’s cock filling him with one long, smooth push inside. Jeff’s hands latched on to Jensen’s hips, his lips pressing to his skin between his shoulder blades as they all caught their breath. It wasn’t long before Jared started squirming beneath him, hips pressing up and back to get some friction. Jensen didn’t make him wait, drawing back his hips then thrusting forward, quick but not too hard yet. 

Jared cried out, his hands wrapping around Jensen’s biceps, fingers digging into his skin. Jensen shuddered at the thought of the bruises that might be there later and pulled out again, starting up a rhythm that Jeff matched behind him, the push and pull and in and out setting all of Jensen’s nerves on edge. It was less than a minute before Jensen was trembling, eyes squeezed tight and fighting against coming so soon. He paused for just a few seconds, trying to stave it off, but Jeff didn’t stop – he gripped Jensen’s hips tighter and thrust harder, pounding his hips against Jensen’s ass. 

Beneath him, Jared was writhing and pulsing his hips on Jensen’s cock, and Jensen couldn’t do anything but accommodate. He pulled back and started fucking Jared again, harder now, their skin slapping together. Jeff shifted his hips a little and started pounding Jensen’s prostate with each thrust. Jensen couldn’t help but move faster, his hips rabbiting as he watched Jared’s face start to twist in ecstasy, then a few seconds later his whole body was tensing, clenching around Jensen’s cock so tight it sent Jensen over the edge. Jared was moaning as he spilled between their stomachs, while Jensen froze, his whole body tensing with pleasure, his vision blurring and turning white while Jeff pounded into him faster, chasing his own release that came just a few seconds later, his rhythm stuttering and stalling for a few beats, then starting up again, as did Jensen, working each other through until the aftershocks subsided. 

When they all stilled, breathing slowing incrementally, Jared was the first to make a sound. He started with a giggle, then devolved into full laughter, his arms wrapping around Jensen’s shoulders and pulling him down to Jared’s chest. Jeff started chuckling next, easing his softening cock from Jensen’s hole and falling to the side on the bed. Finally Jensen was laughing too, wriggling his hips to dislodge himself from the tight grip of Jared’s ass and slipping down on Jared’s other side. After a minute or so, Jensen reigned in his laughter enough to speak. 

“What are we laughing about?” he asked, then started up again, unable to stop the giggling. Jared eventually calmed down, wriggling an arm free from their tangle enough to wipe the tears from the corners of his eyes. 

“I’m just happy,” Jared said, a few chuckles still slipping out. “A few weeks ago I was miserable, and now I’ve never been happier.” 

Jeff slid an arm around Jared’s waist and tugged his body tight against him. 

“I’m pretty damn happy, too.” 

Jensen pushed up on one elbow and leaned over to kiss first Jeff, then Jared. He smiled down at them both. 

“Me three.” 

After a beat, they all burst out laughing again, both at Jensen’s lame comment, and just because they were, all three, plainly  _ happy _ . 

 

***

 

Later, they found themselves tangled together on the couch again, bellies full of leftovers while they watched television. They’d been quiet for hours, not needing to say much, content just to be together, warm and comfortable. When the show went to commercial, Jeff unwound himself and got up, heading down the hall. When he came back a few minutes later, he paused at the side table by the door, and came back to the couch with Jared’s keyring in his hand. Jared tilted his head up, confused. 

Jeff showed him a key he’d had in his palm, then proceeded to twist it onto the keyring, spinning it slowly until it popped on the ring with the rest. 

“I know it’s too soon to ask you to move in here. But, that’s a key to the apartment. You’re welcome here anytime you want. You don’t have to ask, don’t have to knock.” Jeff handed the keys back to Jared. “Okay?” 

Jared looked at the keyring, pulled out the newly added one and twisted it in his fingers. 

“Yeah,” he said, tilting his head up and smiling at Jeff. “Okay.” 

“Good, now scoot over, I need some time with both my boys.” 

Chuckling, Jensen and Jared pulled apart and made room for Jeff between them. When they both leaned in and snuggled against him, Jeff propped his feet up on the coffee table and let out a contented sigh. 

Before long, they all drifted off to sleep, day slipping into night, the light of the Christmas tree bathing them in its soft, multicolored glow. They were wrapped up in each other, happy, the way it was always meant to be. 


End file.
